


Reunion

by SgtLia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji is a smol bean, Jesse the Genius, M/M, Overwatch getting back together, Romance, Trick Zero is a great invention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/pseuds/SgtLia
Summary: A well known voice spoke up. It was music to Genji’s ears. The silhouette stepped into the light, boots klicking, as McCree came into view. He looked different but still fine.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, mcgenji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Reunion

Victory was theirs as the last omnic fell. Null Sector’s surprising attack against Paris came to an early end thanks to the agents of Overwatch. It felt strange to hear or even use that name again after all this time, but the others seemed to be happy about it. They stood together talking to each other just like back in the days. And just like then, Genji stood at the side. Only this time he couldn’t hear the clicking of a certain cowboy’s boots as he approached the Japanese with a wide smile.  
And although a huge part of his chosen family was right here with him, he felt lonely. He had learned to lessen the pain but right now it weighed heavier than ever.

“I’m so glad to see you all. You guys still know quite well how to make a great appearance!” Winston laughed and as he did so, everyone could tell how happy he was. “Echo, I hope you don’t mind me asking, how did you get the call? I was informed that the United States government took possession of you.”

The robot’s expression became sadder all of a sudden. “It’s true, the government deactivated me. They put me in a crate for a transport, things went wrong and all I can recall is how Jesse reactivated me.”

“Jesse!” Genji started to listen attentively as soon as that particular name reached his ears. It took him a moment to realize that he had been shouting when everyone turned to look at him. “Where is he?”

Echo smiled. “You must be Genji. He told me a lot about you while he had to guard Doctor Liao. Back when Blackwatch and everything else still existed.” She paused for a few seconds, recalling some old memories. “I’m sorry, he isn’t with me. Jesse freed me on Route 66 and let me know of Winston’s recall. He also said that Overwatch wouldn’t need him before disappearing on a hoverbike.”

“But we need him. He’s part of our family, too!” Tracer couldn’t understand. “I never fully understood that cowboy. Maybe he became grumpy from hanging around with Gabe for too long or-” She stopped dead in her tracks after she saw Genji staring at her. “Oh I’m sorry, luv. I just don’t get it.”

But Genji wasn’t even listening to her. His mind long gone, lost somewhere in the past. Those memories had always been a comfort in the background. They kept him warm in difficult times. When things went downhill, he recalled that one particular voice in his head and the man it belonged to. His slang, jokes, even his wannabe clever ideas like- Trick Zero.  
Oh god, Genji remembered. Of course he did, Trick Zero had been part of every mission. After a fight was over, they secretly met somewhere to.. well, to make out and such. Without getting shouted at by Gabe. It took the old man months toget behind that system. What if McCree waited there.. nah, not a chance. Or maybe.. this was Jesse McCree after all.

Genji ran over to where the dropship had landed without saying a word to the others. He stopped right on the burning remains and looked north. Alright, how many was it again? fifty steps north, twentyfive steps west. Walking a party destroyed road wasn’t easy but he tried it anyways. A small passage appeared to his left. Could be a coincidence. The ninja slowly made his way through the dark alley and reached a small backyard.

“So you remembered.” A well known voice spoke up. It was music to Genji’s ears. “Hey there, partner. Long time no see.” The silhouette stepped into the light, boots klicking, as McCree came into view. He looked different but still fine.

“Jesse, I- I missed you. So much has changed since that day.”

The cowboy laughed at that. “I can tell that ya did well over the years. Your voice and everything definitely changed for the better. Ya sound satisfied.” He came a little bit closer so that they stood in front of each other. “I missed ya, too.”

Genji looked up trying to take in every detail Jesse’s face had to offer. “You sound more mature than before.”

“Ha! I can assure ya, I’ve still got the genius mind of a 20 year old!”

The Japanese chuckled lightly: “I said you sound mature. Doesn’t mean that you are.” And even though his face was covered by a mask, Jesse knew exactly what Genji looked like while saying that. A little mocking, one eyebrow raised to a certain degree and not to forget that smirk of his.

Jesse took a step back as he examined the other’s appearance. “Ya look quite fancy, sir. Those clothes, too. Nice upgrade but I gotta admit that I do miss a little skin. Makes it hard to touch ya.”

“I remember well that you know how to take clothes off, Jesse.” Genji started, the way he underlined some words drove the cowboy a little crazy already. “As for my upgrade,” he moved one hand to his head, pressing onto the frame slightly which made the front loose. He took it aside revealing his smiling face. “You can take things off as well.”  
Genji used his other arm to guide Jesse’s hand up to his face. “Do you still want to touch it or-”

“Of course, I wish I’d never have to stop looking at ya.” The cowboy answered in an instant as he caressed Genji’s skin through his gloved fingers. They lost themselves in the eyes of the other, completely forgetting the world around them. Their bodies automatically moved closers if they were magnetically pulled together.

Shortly before the lips touched, Genji stopped. “I also don’t want to lose you again. You should be with your family, Jesse. And with me. Come with us, please.”

McCree sighed deeply. “I don’t know.. They-”

“Don’t say that they don’t need you. Of course they do and so does the world but the most important thing is that I need you.” Never had Genji’s voice sounded as confident as in this very moment. It honestly made the cowboy’s eyes water a little.

“I-” He wanted to join along but wasn’t sure if that’s the right thing to do. But seeing Genji standing here, looking at him with shining eyes… there was just one true answer. “I could start by saying Howdy to them first. Would be rude to just, ya know, go home with them.”  
Genji jumped straight into his arms while he still spoke, making the taller man laugh loudly.

Needless to say, the others looked surprised when Genji came out of the alleyway followed by no one other than Jesse McCree. It was awkward to explain the whole Trick Zero thing, though.”


End file.
